


The room is silent (I'd rather be with you)

by ElleKing27



Series: It'll be the two of us [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Chaewon is bored, F/F, Fluff, That's it, btw this is set before the events of chapter 2, that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: You have nothing to do. Nothing is interesting on TV. No one will hang out with you today. And you'd rather not do your work on a weekend. You want to be with your wife. But she's busy too. Your stomach growls. Guess you'll get some food then.OrWhere Chaewon is bored and decides to bother Minjoo.(set before the events of Chapter 2 of "It's you and me (But can it be us instead?)"





	The room is silent (I'd rather be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is scrapped scene from Chapter two of "It's you and me (But can it be us instead?)"
> 
> But the 2Kimdom GC told me to post it so here we are lmao
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cheesyisthyname I make twitter AUs too!

Today, you don't have any work to do. It's Saturday. You don't have to go to the office on weekends. Minjoo, on the other hand, has a constantly changing working schedule. Sometimes she would have a whole week free. Sometimes she would be busy for all days of the week. Right now, she just happens to have a photoshoot. And you're left alone in the big penthouse with nothing to do.

There's nothing to watch on the tv. You have a game console, but you're not much of a gamer. It was a gift from your Japanese friend, but to be honest, you haven't even opened the box to the PS4. You had tried to ask your cousin—the better cousin, Hyewon, if she wanted to hang out today. Only to get a firm 'No' as a response. Too busy with her fiancé apparently. You want to complain, but you're happy for her. Sakura's great for her.

That doesn't change the fact that you have nothing to do though. You sigh and glance at the clock. Just a few minutes after two o'clock. You slump back on the couch. You've been just mindlessly watching the tv. Changing the channel every two seconds. Maybe you should read a book or maybe cook lunch for yourself. You are getting hungry.

You stand up from the couch and make your way to the fridge. You peek inside. Eggs, vegetables, fruit, a carton of milk, and some of Minjoo's yogurt. You could make eggs. Those are relatively easy to make. Usually, Minjoo would cook for both of you. But that doesn't mean you can't cook. Your skills are just a bit below average.

Reaching out to grab some eggs, you stop midway. You sigh and close the door. Yeah, never mind.

Leaving the kitchen, you make your way to your private study. You keep most of your books there. The moment you open the door, you close it again. The room is messy. _Very_ messy. Papers scattered everywhere. Books on the floor and across your desk. It reminds you of work and you already feel a headache starting to form.

You slump against the door. Your head bumping softly against the wood. Nothing is working. There is literally nothing to do in this house—apartment—penthouse—whatever. You look up to the ceiling. Maybe if you stare at it hard enough, an idea will come to you like a miracle.

A miracle doesn't come, but the sound of your stomach does. Apparently, you're hungrier than you thought. You don't really pay attention to yourself that much. Maybe that's why you didn't notice. Anyway, you go up the stairs and go to your room. If you're not going to cook anything, you might as well eat outside. Plus, you don't really want to stay in the house with nothing to do.

You change into a maroon turtle neck. It's spring now, but it's still pretty cold outside. A pair of black pants and light make-up, you're ready to go. You grab a checkered coat before you leave.

Getting into your car, you wonder where you should go. Maybe you should go for European food. You've been wanting to eat risotto lately. Now that you think about it, wasn't she craving for some good caesar salad recently? Oh. You got an idea. You should go to that restaurant near the park. It's got both the risotto that you like, and she did say she liked their salad before.

You drive your car out of the driveway and call her. It takes a while, but she does answer you.

"Hello?"

"Have you eaten yet?" You quickly ask her.

"Oh, uh, no, not yet." You hear people shouting in the background. Right, she's still in the middle of a photo shoot. You feel a bit bad for interrupting her. After a beat, she asks you uncertainly. "Why?"

"Nothing." You turn to the right as the light turns green. “Should I have not called?"

"It's fine.” She chuckles softly. "We're just taking a break now because they're re-arranging the set."

"Hmm, where are you doing the photo shoot?" You hear a door opening and closing from her side before the background noise disappears into almost nothing. She probably went inside the dressing room.

"It's at Lunar Media. The one in Gangnam. Again, why tho—"

There's another voice you can hear talking to Minjoo. You can't really decipher what they're saying though. You think it's a girl from the high-pitched tone, and they sound really excited.

"Calm down.” She laughs at the other girl. "Also, yes, I'm talking with her."

"Who are you talking to?" You ask her curiously.

"Jang Wonyoung. She's a model I'm working with today. She says 'hi' by the way."

You hum as a response. You don't really pay attention to the modeling world that much. It doesn't interest you. You do, however, hear a few things here and there from Minjoo. As far as you can remember, she's a young model who skyrocketed to stardom the moment her first shoot came out. You also remember how she's dating famous athlete Ahn Yujin. Minjoo said she wanted to meet her before because she's dating one of her best friends.

"Chaewon acknowledges your existence," she laughs at the complaining voice on the other side. She talks with her for a few more moments before going back to you. “She asked me if I was talking with you."

"Me?" You get confused. Why would a model be interested in you? You work as a COO for the company. Nothing exciting. You're pretty boring. Maybe it's because you're the heir? Or is it because you're married to Minjoo?

"Her exact words were 'Are you talking with your wife?!' in a really excited tone."

"Oh.” So, it's the latter. You try to hide how happy you are from your voice. You scratch your cheek with your finger. You don't really know what else to say to her except 'I like the fact that people know that you're my wife' but you can't exactly say that.

“So, what was earlier about?" You hear the sound of ruffling.

"Oh, I'll be going there with some food," you explain it to her simply.

"You are?" there's a lilt in her voice. From joy you guess. A small smile makes its way to your lips too.

"Yeah." You park your car in front of the restaurant. "I'll be there in half an hour or so."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

 

//

 

Minjoo hangs up her phone with a bright smile on her face. It's amazing how much a single person can bring her so much joy just from hearing their voice. She hasn't been able to see Chaewon a lot recently. With both of their busy schedules this week, meeting her wife has become a slight challenge for her. Only seeing each other for when she crawls into Chaewon's bed—or Chaewon coming back home to find Minjoo already there—and snuggling up to her before inevitably succumbing to sleep.

Sleeping together. It brings another wave of happiness to her. Minjoo has been so happy lately and it's all because of Chaewon. She had never thought her marriage with the heir of the Kim Corporations would ever be like this. She thought it would be miserable. Coming home to a cold home and stares of contempt. It's _nothing_ like that at all. She feels like a high school girl having a crush again. It's almost embarrassing. But she thinks it's justified. No one ever made her feel so happy like Chaewon does.

"You look really happy," Wonyoung amusedly says. It snaps her out of her reverie. Minjoo looks sheepishly at the younger girl. She had totally forgotten that the other girl was here. "I heard from Yujin, but you really are smitten with her."

"W-What? I am not!” She denies strongly but it falls flat with the blush on her face. Not to mention her stutter. Wonyoung giggles at her. "Y-You can't do this to me! I'm older than you!"

She laughs even harder at that. Minjoo pouts at her. Complaining of unfairness in the meanwhile. There's a question in the front of Wonyoung's mind though. She wonders if it'll be rude to ask her though. The topic is sensitive, to say the least. The arranged marriage between the two Kims is a widely known open secret with the public. No one dares to say anything about it out loud, especially to those involved directly. Only behind closed doors and hushed whispers is it ever talked about. She tries to ask anyway. Many say she is far too curious for her own good.

"But, Minjoo," she starts. Acting nonchalantly in the meanwhile. Her mind working a hundred miles per minute thinking of ways to approach this topic. But she's never really been good at planning. No wonder her manager always looks so tired. "you were arranged to marry her, right?"

Minjoo freezes at that. Leave it to the blunt kid to ask talk about that. From her peripheral vision, she sees the stylists and make-up artist freezing up too. They must think it's a touch subject for her, and it kind of is, but you don't really mind talking about it. Sure, it was a political marriage. But that doesn't have anything to do with her current relationship with Chaewon. They're better now. She likes to think that they're happy with each other. She forces herself to relax.

"Yeah, I was." Minjoo shrugs with a relaxed smile.

"You know, I thought it would be more...” She tries to find the right words for it. Minjoo already knows what she means though. She sees Wonyoung's manager opening his mouth. Probably to stop her from ruining their friendship or something. Minjoo stops him with a shake of her head though.

"Well... if we're being honest here, it was like that in the beginning.” She smiles remembering how awkward Chaewon was. In retrospect, it was really cute. "I mean, we were just two strangers that were suddenly married to each other."

"You didn't talk to her before that?" Wonyoung looks at her so scandalously it makes her laugh.

"I did, but it was only at corporate parties. Not really a good place to deepen our relationship," she recalls seeing the famous Kim Chaewon and her fiancé for the first time. Minjoo was immediately enamored. "Anyway, it's not like that anymore. As you can clearly see from our conversation. We actually like each other."

"Wait, like as in like _like_?" Wonyoung moves forward from her seat. Too invested in her relationship with Chaewon. The others in the room are invested too. Even if their backs are turned, Minjoo notices how their hands have stopped moving. Her own manager is closely listening in the background. She chuckles at how interested they are. Gossip does that she guesses.

"Perhaps," she slyly replies. Minjoo bursts into laughter when Wonyoung and a few other people in the room look at her like she's committed the biggest felony.

"What does that mean?" Wonyoung whines loudly.

"It means I'm not telling you." Minjoo grins at her. Which makes her and some people—including her own manager—groan.

 

//

 

With a takeout bag in hand, you take the elevators up. You leisurely tap your foot to the elevator music. Surprisingly, it's not muzak. But some pop song. You guess it's new. You don't really listen to the radio. It's nice to listen to though. Much better than regular muzak.

A few moments later the elevator dings. The doors open and you step out of it. You walk down the hallways, following the instructions of the stuttering receptionist you had interrogated a few minutes earlier. Before long, you've found the studio the photoshoot is at. You open it and step in. Looking around, you see a lot of people walking, talking, carrying stuff, looking at cameras, etc. It's really busy. You try to find Minjoo in the midst of that, but she's nowhere to be seen. Probably in the dressing room.

You want to ask someone for the dressing room's location, seeing as you don't know where it is, but maybe you should just look for it yourself. Everyone is way too busy. You don't think anyone will stop and give you their time of day. You remember Minjoo saying something about a set change. You move to search for it. But not even two steps forward, you are stopped by someone.

"Who are you?"

You look to the voice. It's a girl. A real hipster looking girl. Complete with the beanie and plaid shirt. You get confused for a second. Then you realize. She's probably either an intern or the photographer. You turn your body towards her. Well, it doesn't matter. Regardless of who she is, she can help you find the dressing room, and ultimately, Minjoo.

"Where's the dressing room?" You ask back to her bluntly.

"Huh? Oh, it's over there by the—wait, why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be a stalker!" the girl huffs before crossing her arms. You think she's a bit amusing. But you just want to find Minjoo right now.

"Are you the photographer?" you ask her again.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Jeon Heejin. Head photographer at Lunar Media," she answers you a bit confused. "Wait, wait, who are you?"

"Kim Chaewon," you simply tell her. Before asking her again. "Where's the dressing room?"

"On the right. It's that door next to those tables with drinks," she answers you absentmindedly. Too deep in her own thought.

"Thanks," you tell her before promptly walking in that direction. Faintly, you can hear her still muttering to herself.

"Kim Chaewon? Where have I heard that before? Wait, isn't that who Minjoo is married to? But Minjoo is married to the—holy shit!" Hurried footsteps go further away from you. "Ya! Kim Hyunjin! Come here! You won't believe who I just met!"

You ignore it.

You open the door to the dressing room. A few people look at you. Confusion on their faces. You pay no attention to them and search for Minjoo. She's sitting on a couch with a girl. You guess that's the famous Jang Wonyoung. You walk over to her.

"Minjoo," you call out to her. She whips her head to you and almost immediately, a grin grows on her face. She rushes to you and engulfs you in a big hug. You feel a blush coming up. Well, that's new.

You've hugged her before of course. Cuddling in bed is basically hugging. But never out in public. Now that you think of it, you've never been affectionate with her in public. It can't be helped though. Being affectionate with her was a recent development anyway. But maybe you should be doing it more often? Minjoo seems to think so anyway. You hug her back before pulling away.

"I got your Caesar salad here." You hold up the bag in your hand for her to see. She looks a bit surprised.

"You remembered?” She grabs the bag from you to look inside.

"You keep talking about it." You shrug. "Of course, I do."

She squeals a bit in delight before kissing your cheek. Okay, that's new too. You feel your ears becoming full on red. God damn bodily reflexes. Thankfully, your hair covers both of your ears right now. She grabs your hand and pulls you over to the couch.

"Oh, right, before I forget. Chaewon, this is Wonyoung." Minjoo says when she notices the gaze being thrown her way.

Wonyoung stands up and how tall is this kid? She gives you her hand and you shake it. She cheerily introduces herself.

"Hi! I'm Jang Wonyoung!” She grins and shakes your hand quickly up and down.

"Kim Chaewon," you say simply. You glance at Minjoo before adding. "Minjoo's my wife."

You see Wonyoung's grin widen and Minjoo getting a blush on her face. Your heart swells in pride and joy. She likes being called your wife. You really should stop underestimating how much she likes you. Maybe even more than platonic? You feel the hope in your chest growing even more.

You sit and eat with Minjoo afterward. Chatting with the young model in the meanwhile. You vaguely see people looking and whispering. About 'how Kim Chaewon came to visit her wife' you guess. You only hope it's good things though. Not because you care. They can all fuck off if you have a say in anything. But because you know your wife will get sad if she hears it.

While you did say chat, but really it was mostly Minjoo and Wonyoung doing the talking. You just ate your risotto at the side while listening to them. It's interesting. Kind of. You kind of zoned out the moment they started talking about fashion brands. But you try to at least keep up with the conversation. Chiming in from time to time. Minjoo also tries to include you in the conversation. It doesn't really work though when you only keep saying five words at a time. She doesn't blame you though. She knows you don't really talk that much in the first place.

Before long, the food is finished and the set is done being re-arranged. Wonyoung gets called for an outfit change, while Minjoo's turn wouldn't be for another while. With the others focused on the younger model, you're left alone with Minjoo. Well, there's still her manager, but you saw him leave a few minutes ago.

"When are you leaving?"

"Hm?" You look at her confused. Why would you be leaving? "You don't want me here?"

"No! I just thought you would be busy," she quickly denies.

"It's Saturday," you say in explanation. "There was nothing to do at home either."

“So, you decided to bother me?” She grins as she says that. So, you know she's joking, but you still can't help to feel a little bad about it. You take her hand and intertwine it. You're getting bolder and more confident by the day. You think she won't mind anyway.

“Should I go?" you simply ask her. It sends her into another panic of 'no, I don't want you to go' and 'yes, I really want you to stay'. It's a joke, but her words do ease the worry in your chest. Her words always put you at ease. Also, it's fun teasing her like this. A small smile surfaces on your lips. You kiss the hand in yours. "I'm joking."

"Oh," she quietly lets out. A blush flaring on her cheeks. You wonder if it's from the joke or the kiss on her hand. Maybe both. She pouts at you before whining about it. "How can I tell it's a joke when you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like...like...I just told you that we're watching Pride and Prejudice again."

You laugh softly at that. Perhaps you were making the same worried expression. You would watch it again though if she asks you. Just because you can't say no to her. But she looks at you worried. So, you quickly tell the truth. You can't hide anything from her. Minjoo is way too observant for that.

"I was a bit worried. About bothering you. Not anymore though." You rub the back of her hand comfortingly. Just like how she often does for you.

"Well, good. Because I like you here," she huffs. You smile at her. She's so precious.

"I like being with you too."

You keep talking with Minjoo. Your hand never leaving hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Tell me what you think in the comments down below! :D


End file.
